


even if you run away, you still see them in your dreams

by iloveyouidiot



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Everything Hurts, Implied Murder, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, author has no idea what they're doing, dream was an imposter, george is also an imposter but he doesn't know ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyouidiot/pseuds/iloveyouidiot
Summary: They say you were an imposter. That you killed the other crewmates. That’s a bad thing, right? Is it really? I find that I don’t really care. I don’t care that you killed people, that you were a murderer. Because they killed you, and isn’t that bad too? It’s worse. It’s worse actually.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	even if you run away, you still see them in your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hi :] as usual, if dream or george ever feel uncomfortable with this, it will be taken down immediately. this can be read as platonic or romantic, so whichever way suits you i guess. sorry it's short--i don't write much. was heavily inspired by the fic "somewhere in these eyes, i'm on your side" by antsu_in_my_pantsu. enjoy <3 
> 
> title is from the song talk to me by cavetown

You’re gone. You’re gone. You were just with me, and now you’re gone. I don’t know what to feel, what to think. All I know is that you’re gone. Do I scream and cry? I think distantly, I already have. My throat is sore, and my head hurts like how it does when you dry heave too hard too fast. 

You were just with me. Right here. In this floating piece of space trash, you were here with me. It’s cold and smells synthetic and foreign--it’s always been like this. But even then, you were here. This place is no use to me now that you’re gone. It’s disgusting, and all I can hear are the hollow metallic footsteps of the other crewmates. It’s their fault isn’t it? They’re why you’re gone. They killed you. 

We were supposed to make it to Earth together, Dream. It was us. We were supposed to live until the end. 

I don’t even remember who I am anymore. They say you were an imposter. 

I think I’ve been sad for too long. I don’t know what time it is, but does it really matter when you’re not here to spend it with? I keep replaying the scene. The one where you’re silent and limp. The one where they force you into the ejection chamber while I slam my body against the cold glass over and over again. You still have that stupid mask on even though it’s cracked. I meet your hand with mine, separated by inches of barrier. There’s a red light flashing, and the countdown clock is burned into my retinas as it ticks slowly down. Stop. I want it to stop. If we stopped time right now, I wouldn’t care if I could never touch you through the glass ever again. If you just lived, right there in the chamber from now until we arrived at Earth, I would be content. Anything to keep you from leaving. I think I’m still screaming by the time you’re gone. My voice was determined to leave with you, I suppose.

I wonder what you were thinking behind the glass. Did you hear me? Would you have screamed back? Maybe you were trying to say something. I can’t remember.

They say you were an imposter. That you killed the other crewmates. That’s a bad thing, right? 

Is it really? I find that I don’t really care. I don’t care that you killed people, that you were a murderer. Because they killed you, and isn’t that bad too? It’s worse. It’s worse actually. Nothing will ever be as bad watching your motionless body drift through space. It’s cold here. It must be cold for you too. I don’t care. I don’t care that you killed them. 

My head hurts again. 

Dream, I don’t think we’re making it to Earth. I can feel it. We’re going to die.  
It’s only right that they die the same way you did. In space, cold, and alone. It’s only right. 

I’ll see you soon, Dream.


End file.
